Spanish Poems And Songs That Can Come From The Heart
by Rin-Youki
Summary: These are poems and songs that I made in English and then turned them into spanish by using google translate, so please read them. I hope you like them and not hate them, let them be something you will enjoy reading.
1. The Girl Name Luna

_Hello again! Yes this is in spanish, but I will have it translated for you so you will know what it is saying. Please read it and tell me what you think. After you scroll down when you are reading the spanish, there will be the english version so that way you know what I was saying in this poem._

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**En algún lugar, más allá de los bosques**_

_**Es una mansion**_

_**Y algo raro está ocurriendo**_

_**Hay un baño japonés de edad en la parte de atrás de la mansion**_

_**La luna llena es que la noche**_

_**Luz de la luna del luna llena brilla**_

_**Luminoso en ese viejo baño japonés**_

_**Una mujer y un hombre que salía de la mansion**_

_**La mujer está embarazada**_

_**Ellos no tienen tiempo suficiente**_

_**El bebé viene pronto**_

_**Ella se mete en el baño**_

_**Su esposo le ayuda a dar a luz**_

_**Nadie más está allí**_

_**Pero, ellos dos**_

_**Ellos son los únicos que viven allí**_

_**Nació una niña**_

_**Una niña con el pelo azulado negruzco**_

_**Al igual que el cielo de la noche**_

_**Hermosos ojos dorados**_

_**Al igual que la luna de la cosecha**_

_**Piel pálida como la de la blanca luna y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno**_

_**Labios, como el color del rojo**_

_**De la de una luna roja**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**Somewhere, beyond the forest**_

_**Is a mansion**_

_**And something rare is happening**_

_**There is a old japanese bath in the back of the mansion**_

_**A full moon is out that night**_

_**The full moon's moonlight is shining**_

**_Shining on that old japanese bath_**

**_A woman and man coming out of the mansion_**

**_The woman is pregnant_**

**_They don't have enough time_**

**_The baby is coming soon_**

**_She step's into the bath_**

**_Her husband helps her give birth_**

**_They are the only one's that live there_**

**_A baby girl was born_**

**_A girl with blackish blueish hair_**

**_Like that of the night sky_**

**_Beautiful golden eyes_**

**_Like that of the harvest moon_**

**_Pale skin like that of the white moon and stars in the night sky_**

**_Lips, the color of red_**

**_Like that of the red moon_**

* * *

_Please tell me what you think, should I make more like this?_

_Please let me know_


	2. The Dark World

**Hello everyone!**

**I am back again with a new poem! I hope you like this one. I am also hoping that people will review my poems and tell me what they think, it would really help me so that way I know I am doing good. Knowing I am keeping yall into my weird poetry.**

**Anyway here is the new one and I will always have them in spanish first then english.**

**Let me know if I should do another language story with poems.**

* * *

_**Spanish**__** Version**_

_**En este mundo**_

_**Donde nadie quiere ser**_

_**No hay esperanza**_

_**Esperanza fue tomada**_

_**Tomado por la oscuridad**_

_**La gente necesita entender**_

_**No hay esperanza aquí para ellos**_

_**Nadie quiere salvarlos**_

_**¿Quién quiere salvarlos?**_

_**Guarde la persona que temen**_

_**¿Quién quiere ser su esperanza?**_

_**¿Cómo puedes tener esperanza?**_

_**Cuando te temen**_

_**La oscuridad se asegura de que no hay luz**_

_**No hay luz que los salvará**_

_**El oscuro mundo es cruel**_

_**Más cruel que cualquier cosa**_

_**Más cruel que un corazón roto**_

_**Más cruel que alguien te engaña**_

_**La gente en este mundo**_

_**No quiero estar aquí**_

_**La oscuridad se hace cargo de ellos**_

_**La oscuridad es lo que temen**_

_**No tendrán la sensación**_

_**Ningún amor**_

_**Ningún corazón**_

_**No hay esperanza**_

_**Bienvenido a la oscuridad**_

_**El mundo oscuro**_

* * *

_**English Version**___

_**In this world**_

_**Where no one wants to be**_

_**There is no hope**_

_**Hope was taken**_

_**Taken by the darkness**_

_**People need to understand**_

_**There is no hope for them**_

_**No one wants to save them**_

_**Who wants to save them?**_

_**Save the person they fear**_

_**Who wants to be their hope?**_

_**How can you have hope?**_

_**When they fear you**_

_**Darkness makes sure that there is no light**_

_**No light that will save them**_

_**The dark world is cruel**_

_**Crueler than anything**_

_**Crueler than a broken heart**_

_**Crueler than someone cheating on you**_

_**People in this world**_

_**Don't want to be here**_

_**Darkness is taking over them**_

_**The dark is what they fear**_

_**They will have no feeling**_

_**No love**_

_**No heart**_

_**No hope**_

_**Welcome to the dark**_

_**The dark world**_

* * *

**Yes, I know it is very very dark and weird and twisted. I made this when I felt like people didn't like me and just made fun of me. So I thought of the cruel and dark world where there is no hope.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sincerely,**

**Rin-Youki**


	3. The Lone Wolf And Moon

Hello everyone!

I just randomly made this one while in school.

It's about a wolf who's pack banished him because he was weak, but little did they know he will be the next alpha and will have a female alpha that help him and loved him but yall won't know that until I make the second part of the poem.

* * *

_**Spanish Version  
**_

_**En las montañas**_

_**Son bosques**_

_**En uno de esos bosques**_

_**Es un lobo**_

_**Un lobo solitario**_

_**Un lobo**_

_**Quién fue desterrado**_

_**Desde el paquete de**_

_**Lo desterraron**_

_**Para ser débil**_

_**Este lobo solitario**_

_**Mira para arriba**_

_**Y**_

_**En el cielo nocturno**_

_**Era la luna**_

_**La luna era la única cosa**_

_**La única cosa que no le abandone**_

_**Luna lleva allí él**_

_**Desde que fue desterrado**_

_**Esta noche es una noche especial**_

_**Es una luna llena**_

_**El lobo solitario quiere ser abrazo**_

_**Pero la luna no puede abrazarlo**_

_**Porque ella está en el cielo**_

_**Esta noche llora**_

_**Porque él es el único**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**In the mountains**_

_**Are woods**_

_**In one of those woods**_

_**Is a wolf**_

_**A lone wolf**_

_**A wolf**_

_**Who was banished**_

_**From the pack**_

_**They banished him**_

_**For being weak**_

_**This lone wolf**_

_**Looks up**_

_**And**_

_**In the night sky**_

_**Was the moon**_

_**The moon was the only thing**_

_**The only thing that didn't abandon him**_

_**The moon has been there for him**_

_**Since he was banished**_

_**Tonight is a special night**_

_**It is a full moon**_

_**The lone wolf wants to be hug**_

_**But, the moon can't hug him**_

_**For she is in the sky**_

_**Tonight he cries**_

_**Because he is alone**_

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Are You All Alone

_**Hello everyone! I am back with a song that I personally made call Are You All Alone.**_

_**I really hope you like it and I really hope that someone reviews because if not I am gonna end up not continuing this which means you won't be reading my awesome stuff in spanish.**_

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**"Estás solo en el mundo"**_

_**"Sientes que nadie te lleva"**_

_**"Te gustaría que alguien"**_

_**"Te entiende"**_

_**"Quieres a alguien"**_

_**"Para cuidar de usted"**_

_**"Amarte"**_

_**"Para apreciar que"**_

_**"¿Te gustaría que alguien"**_

_**"Sería su amigo"**_

_**"Bueno, usted nunca está solo"**_

_**"Siempre habrá"**_

_**"Alguien para usted"**_

_**"Eso está en tu corazón"**_

_**"Hay alguien destinado a"**_

_**"Todo el mundo"**_

_**"Nadie está solo"**_

_**"No dejes que nada"**_

_**"Llegue a usted"**_

_**"Si te sientes solo"**_

_**"Siempre voy a estar allí para usted"**_

_**"Si usted necesita un amigo"**_

_**"Estoy aquí para ti"**_

_**"Así que me responda"**_

_**"Está usted solo"**_

_**"En este mundo cruel"**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**"Are you all alone in this world"**_

_**"Do you feel like no one gets you"**_

_**"Do you wish that someone"**_

_**"Understands you"**_

_**"Do you want someone"**_

_**"To care for you"**_

_**"To love you"**_

_**"To cherish you"**_

_**"Do you wish that someone"**_

_**"Would be your friend"**_

_**"Well you are never alone"**_

_**"There will always be"**_

_**"Someone for you"**_

_**"That is in your heart"**_

_**"There is someone meant for"**_

_**"Everyone"**_

_**"No one is ever alone"**_

_**"Don't let anything"**_

_**"Get to you"**_

_**"If you feel alone"**_

_**"I will always be there for you"**_

_**"If you need a friend"**_

_**"I am here for you"**_  
_**"So answer me"**_

_**"Are you all alone"**_

_**"In this cruel world"**_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE OR MY INSANITY!**_

_**SINCERELY,**_

_**RIN-YOUKI**_


	5. The Spanish Rose

_**HEY EVERYONE I AM BACK!**_

_**PLEASE MAKE A REVIEW OR I AM GONNA STOP POSTING FOR THIS "STORY"**_

* * *

_**Spanish Version**_

_**En España**_

_**Hay un montón de capullos de rosa**_

_**Rosas de diferentes colores**_

_**Todo el mundo viene**_

_**Viene de conseguir una rosa**_

_**Pero**_

_**Una niña trata de conseguir uno**_

_**Para el Príncipe de España**_  
_**Porque él está enfermo**_

_**Esta niña**_

_**Es un sirviente**_

_**En el palacio**_

_**Ella se dirige**_

_**Para uno de los rosales**_

_**Como ella se detuvo**_

_**Para buscar una rosa bastante**_

_**Para dar al príncipe**_

_**Ella quiere un color bonito**_

_**Coge las tijeras que se utiliza para cortar rosas**_

_**Y**_

_**Ella corta una rosa**_

_**Una rosa**_

_**Que es el color**_

_**De rojo camión de bomberos**_

_**Todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento**_

_**A medida que camina**_

_**Con esta rosa**_

_**Ella está caminando hacia atrás**_

_**Volver al palacio**_

_**Para dar la rosa**_

_**Para el príncipe**_

_**El príncipe de España**_

_**La reina le deja entrar**_

_**Allí se da la rosa**_

_**Para el príncipe**_

_**Pero nadie sabe que**_

_**Esa rosa es una rosa milagro**_

_**Una rosa que sana**_

_**Una rosa que le da el amor**_

_**Ella pone la rosa en un lavabo del agua**_

_**Así,**_

_**El agua tendrá un olor de rosas**_

_**El príncipe beba del agua**_

_**Y, ahora**_

_**Él es sanado**_

_**Él es feliz**_

_**Él está enamorado**_

_**En el amor con esa sirvienta**_

_**Esa rosa se convierte en algo especial**_

_**Algo especial**_

_**Como convertirse en la flor nacional**_

_**La flor nacional de España**_

_**Y**_

_**En cuanto a la sirvienta**_

_**Ella se convierte en una novia**_

_**Una novia para el príncipe**_

* * *

_**English Version**_

_**In Spain**_

_**There are plenty of rose bushes**_

_**Roses of different colors**_

_**Everyone comes**_

_**Comes to get a rose**_

_**But**_

_**A little girl comes to get one**_

_**For the Prince of Spain**_

_**For he is sick**_

_**This little girl**_

_**Is a servant**_

_**At the palace**_

_**She is heading**_

_**To one of the rose bushes**_

_**As she stopped**_

_**To look for a pretty rose**_

_**To give to the prince**_

_**She wants a pretty color**_

_**She grabs the scissors that is used to cut roses**_

_**And**_

_**She cuts a rose**_

_**A rose**_

_**That is the color**_

_**Of fire engine red**_

_**Everyone gasp**_

_**As she walks**_

_**With this rose**_

_**She is walking back**_

_**Back to the palace**_

_**To give the rose**_

_**To the prince**_

_**The prince of spain**_

_**The queen lets her in**_

_**There she gives the rose**_

_**To the prince**_

_**But nobody knows that**_

_**That rose is a miracle**_

_**A rose that heals**_

_**A rose that gives love**_

_**She puts the rose in a water basin**_

_**So,**_

_**The water will smell of roses**_

_**The prince drinks the water**_

_**And, now**_

_**He is healed**_

_**He is happy**_

_**He is in love**_

_**In love with that servant girl**_

_**That rose becomes something special**_

_**Something special**_

_**Like becoming the national flower**_

_**The national flower of spain**_

_**And**_

_**As for that servant girl**_

_**She became a bride**_

_**A bride for the prince**_

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
